


Somebody To Lean On

by Ihavealotoffeelings



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffeelings/pseuds/Ihavealotoffeelings
Summary: Some Hacy one shotsI do ship Galvin and Macy as well as Harry and MacyWant Macy to be happy and respected and understoodThese are just some ideas that would work more with HarryCh 2- Macy and Harry are giant dorks and dance together in the attic bc Maggie puts a spell on themTimeline goes from thereIn this timeline its the same to the end of ep 12But Charity is banished by the Elders and Galvin had to move for his careerIts been some time since that Macy and Harry growing closerCh 2, 3 and 5 are my favsCh 7 is matureLaggie in chapter 3 and 9





	1. Chapter 1

  
Harry orbs them to the Northern Lights   
-  
Mel, Maggie, Macy, Harry standing in that order  
Macy almost slips on the snow falls a bit on him. They have awkward smiles  
  
She had a dream that night same situation except it was just the 2 of them wrapped in each others arms  
  
Pointing at the lights  
  
She tries to move the lights themselves with a small twitch of her nose, knowing it's probably futile  
  
He smiled asking if that's what she's doing and she's like ofcourse not that, wouldn't make sense  
  
And he's like " i like it I'm happy you're trying again why don't we start with something smaller "  
  
He moves her hands warming them up until she gets it  
  
She's able to levitate shards of ice off of the pond ahead of them  
  
She laughs happily surprised "wow"  
  
She moves rocks and snowballs with her power

  
  
Snowball flies back  
Her dream shifts to outside the house all 4 of them in a snowball fight despite the nice clothes  
  
They've made a snow bank wall her and Harry crouching behind it laughing they're standing side by side arms around each others waists he leans his head down to kiss her it's so sweet snow falls lightly as they do

  
  
Dream cuts to inside the house, they're sitting on her bed in pajamas, red plaid for him her in green fuzzy socks/plaid pjs his limbs wrapped around her it feels warm there's s tray of tea besides the bed theyve dranken, their hands hold each other they're both reading books. When he comes across a funny part he smiles leaning his chin on her shoulder, his face in her hair. 

She looks at his book to see what's so funny, and it's some old stuffy humor that isn't that funny to her

She rolls her eyes but smiles, turns her head to kiss his cheek. 

He's adorably surprised each time she does this, fingers lifting off the book a bit. 

"Well hello there" he replied 

"Having fun?" She asked 

Hes still smiling warmly 

"Very much." 

He wrapped his arm that's around her closer to hold the top of her hand, the other places the book down and cups her cheek kissing again. 

They lean out and smile. 

  
Then later:  
  
Him orbing in a supply closet or something at her work to give her something she forgot or to help or whatever  
  
She texted Harry he texted back "got them, in the supply closet"

  
She goes to it surprised, opens it  
  
He hands her the paper she forgot and an apple "don't forget to eat"  
  
She takes them smiling at the apple  
  
"And you look lovely" he adds  
  
"Thank you"  
  
He nods still smiling they have the courage to lock eyes for a moment he then zaps away  
  
She walks back to her desk trying to supress her grin

  
  
She keeps "forgetting" stuff so he'll visit her  
  
He brings a flower one day  
  
She looks at it all day on her desk

 

  
  
Next time there's danger in the lab so she just says "harry!" In the hallway  
  
She opens the closet door as he orbs in  
He initially smiled ready to be cute but she runs into him  
  
"not that kind of visit!' As the monster is in the hallway. She's against his chest/neck   
  
"Oh lord" he wraps both arms around her and they zap out of there  
  
   
  
They're back at the manor in that position and Maggie, Mel don't know  
  
"Macy are you ok??"  
  
They pull apart " ..yea"

  
  
Next time Macy left a cup of tea in his office with a note "don't forget to drink"  
  
He smiled so big when he saw it  
  
Mel in his office talking about something sees it  
"Aww that's so nice, one of the other teachers gave that to you?"  
  
"Um yes"  
  
"She's into you"  
  
"Well i...wouldn't say that" he tried not to smile  
  
"No trust me"  
  
"Ok"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x12 spoilers

Macy was curled up in the attic with a mug of hot chocolate and a book. She was wearing a white tee shirt with the name of her alum: Columbia medical school, across it,  grey sweatpants that went a bit above her hips , fuzzy colorful socks and slippers. 

She was decompressing. A lot had happened recently, with demon vanquishes , all the secrets at the lab, finding out that indeed both her parents did love her and were together , and Galvin moved away for a new job a a month prior. 

 She told him he should go, even though she didn't want him to. It was a great job and she wanted the best for him. 

 In that time she had confided in Harry a lot. They were becoming closer friends. Charity had been banished from the Elders for her work against Alistair and telling Harry about his past. And now this news that Macy could turn into a demon. Well nothing was good about that except the one person who could relate to the resurrection part was him. 

 So now things were hard. But sometimes Macy felt herself smiling about Harry long after he orbed away and him vice versa. They had been leaving eachother tea at his office and her lab. They made dinner together recently which was as Maggie stated, adorable, and fun.

 

So when Harry orbed into the attic, Macy smiled again. He was wearing a navy blue, somewhat casual suit, probably just coming from campus. 

 It seemed he had invested in skin cream recently, less wrinkles and worry lines. His skin looked smooth & each brown hair on his head combed perfectly as usual. 

 

"Oh hello Macy" he greeted 

"Hi Harry" she waved back before returning to her book. 

He sat on the floral bench by the Book of Shadows to flip through it. 

They read in silence for awhile until both were interrupted by a blast of music coming from downstairs. 

 

They looked to eachother then the floor below. 

"Ugh, that's probably Maggie" Macy guessed 

"I'll text her" she added

Instead of texting back Maggie replied by yelling up the stairs 

"Sorry! I didn't know you were home! Can you just give me 10 minutes I have to practice for the musical"

Maggie was joining the college theater group in addition to the Hilltones. 

Macy shrugged , looked to Harry who more or less shrugged, then yelled down 

"Fine, 10 minutes!"

"Thank you!"

 

It was nice, slow, jazzy music. Macy laughed slightly at her sisters antics, and without her looking Harry smiled to himself too. 

After a minute Macy determined she couldn't concentrate on her book. 

As Harry flipped the big pages of spells he saw this in the background, so he offered her to come join him. 

 

Unbeknownst to them, Maggie listened intently in the hallway to all this. 

 

She smiled, tip toed to her room and recited the spell she made. 

 

"Beautiful song, rhythm and beat, let our white lighter and our sister's desire finally meet" 

She cast it, and red and pink bubbles, floated up from her hands to silently snake their way from the hall to the attic. 

 

When it hit them , Harry immediately straightened up, as did Macy. He turned to her and to her surprise said 

"You know, I don't really want to fight demons today" he admitted plainly 

"Oh..Well. me neither. I just came up here to avoid everyone so they wouldn't ask me how I'm feeling. I've already read the book I was reading 7 times." 

He nodded intently like it was so good they were getting this out. 

 

"I want to know, has your orbing gotten any better?" She asked 

"Regretfully no. But I am feeling better so I thought they would. Your sister was so helpful in founding my long lost son...I always wanted her to like me" he rambled 

Macy laughed at that 

"Ofcourse Mel likes you. She loves me and you it just took awhile." 

He nodded trusting her 

"So if your orbs not working you can't orb us out of here?" Macy asked, regarding the loud music , half joking. 

 

"I'm afraid not." 

They sat there for what felt like an eternity, to Maggie, eavesdropping in the hallway. 

 

But eventually Harry slowly stood up, straightened his tie. He looked so careful Macy was scared he was about to tell her he had to exorcise her or something. He cleared his throat, leant down, extended a hand and asked 

 

"Dr. Vaughn, would you care to dance?" 

 

Macy couldn't believe what she was seeing, for multiple reasons. But after a moment

her smile spread across her face. She stood up and slowly took his hand. She nodded

"Uh yes, yea. I would."

 

He smiled too "excellent"

That made her feel relieved. They shared that hand and Macy slowly used her other to rest on his shoulder. 

Harry's usual self assured smirks and task oriented demeanor disappeared.  he was flat out nervous, but also gentle. 

This was the first time he danced with anyone in a long time and he figured the first for Macy since Galvin left. 

 

"May i?" He asked concerning his other hand which was moving towards the small of her back.  

 

She laughed again 

"Yes. I believe that's how you do it" 

He nodded. 

They kind of stood there for a painfully awkward moment. Then she made him meet her eyes, and he was back. 

 

"And, we're off" he said excitedly, raising his eyebrows. 

They moved around the area between the book stand and the window, clumsily. 

Every time they would bump into a wall or each other it seemed to only motivate them more. 

They were dancing in a wide circle, one of them had begun to loudly hum to the music, and now they both were singing unevenly 

"Yea, dah ta, tah,   dah, tah tah yea da ta..ta" 

Macy looked at him and let out a sharp cackle. She shook her head at herself but he was cackling too

"Hahaha no, it's quite, quite alright" 

"We're so bad" she laughed 

"Atrocious" he agreed 

"But I don't want to stop" she replied freely 

He beamed 

"Fine by me" 

 

They got so confident in their silliness that they tried the twirls and lunges and the sort. 

Macy spun out still holding his hand. They looked to eachother as she stood at the end of it, beams so big it crinkled around their eyes. 

 

The saxophone playing let out a long, triumphant note as she twirled, still laughing back into him. 

The sleeve of his suit had thus become successfully wrapped around her tee shirt, around her midriff where the sweatpants and shirt met. 

She couldn't remember a time they were this close before. 

He knew how to wear the right cologne, she thought. He didn't smell like a frat boy and not like an old man either. 

He felt warm, safe, and reassuring. Not like he was holding her up but like they were staying up together. It felt right. 

She didn't know what to think of that, but the spell Maggie used was for desires. 

She slowly let go of his hand so she could turn around and face him. 

He relaxed his arm but it still lingered around her back. She felt right to him too. 

She wasn't as tall as usual in just her slippers, so she looked up at him once more. 

 

His smile softened a bit with caution. 

"Macy..I.." 

"I want you to kiss me" she stated interrupting.

It was firm, as the spell prompted. But after she heard it come out she showed her surprise. 

His lips curled so adorably and he replied softly 

 

"Gladly" 

He lifted his hand to hold her chin, bringing them together. 

She found her hands holding the folds of his suit as he kissed her. 

 

It was so slow and soft and tasted really sweet. 

They ended holding both each others faces in both of their hands. 

 

Eventually Macy leaned out and asked 

"What did you eat before this? Just curious" 

"Oh, yes. Honey. It's good for the throat"

 

She smiled and they kissed again 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macy and Harry trying to play it cool

Maggie heard all of this from the hallway and had to stop herself from clapping. 

She immediately tip-toe-ran to her room to text Mel

 

 

> "Mission sucessful!!"
> 
> "Uh that's great Mags, what mission?"
> 
> "My spell made Harry and Macy get together!"

Mel was shocked, standing in the haunt. 

 

 

> "Maggie! Ew, you can't just force people! Whats the matter with you!?"
> 
> "Chill, not like that. I made a spell to make them act on their true desires, they just danced in the attic like dorks and kissed"
> 
> "Oh. Good...you remembered to stop the spell after right?"
> 
> "Yep. I don't want to be eating rarebit for the next week. They'll be fine. Just get home!"

 

The spell wore off quickly. 

Macy and Harry were standing in each others arms, stary eyed, then shocked. 

"Uh, what?" Macy asked, and Harry all but jumped away from her. 

"I was.." Macy tried to justify herself 

"Well I dont.." Harry said trying to not make it a problem

"Yea" 

Macy smoothed her hands on her pants and looked down, as did he. 

"I think..I should go check on Maggie. I believe she might have something to do with this" 

 

When he went down to knock on her door, she was already at the base of the stairs. 

"Hey Har! Sorry about the music. I made you and Macy tea to make it up to you" 

"That's very prudent Margarita but we need to talk.."

The doorbell rang 

"Oh look! There's Lucy!" Maggie chirped, opening the door. 

 

The friends hugged and Lucy greeted Harry. 

"Oh hey professor Greenwood! How's it going? Isn't Maggie going to kill that audition?" 

Harry smiled for appearances and replied 

"She's a natural" before looking to Maggie again with concern. 

 

Maggie just smiled back and walked with Lucy towards the loving room. 

* * *

 

By the time Mel got home, Macy was changed out of her sweatpants and currently stress-organizing the books in the main hallway. 

Harry was making dinner , and Maggie and Lucy were running lines on the couch. 

 

"Hey Macy!..how was your day?" Mel asked, not knowing what Maggie's plan was.

She eyed her little sister from the hall, who just winked back at her. 

That told her nothing. 

"It was good..normal, for once ha..and you?"

"Fine...is Harry cooking dinner?" 

She was not surprised to see Macy's classic eyebrow raise and feigned careless eyes that just showed her concern more. 

"Yep. Yea, it's some Scottish food? Tonight. Changing things..up. I should get back to these" she grabbed the nearest book to her and left. 

 

Mel nodded then joined Maggie and her friend. 

She froze Lucy and nudged her sister. 

"So what's your angle frosh?"

Maggie shook her head 

"Wanna warn me next time? We were in the middle of something" 

Mel raised an eyebrow , she didn't know if Maggie knew how close her and Lucy looked to the casual queer eye, but it was always amusing. 

 

"Ofcourse you were. So what are we doing with Macy and...Meghan Markle? Do they know what you did?"

"I think Harry does, but I figured it'd be more fun for you and I to watch them squirm"

Mel shook her head muttering in jest

"Are we sure Macy's the one with the dark side?" 

Maggie kicked her leg 

"Trust me. I'll be good for them. Now could you please unfreeze her?" 

Mel went back to her position before and restarted time. 

 

Mel then visited the kitchen to see if Harry was as bad at lying. 

"Hey" she greeted sitting down 

"Oh Mel, thank God. I may be requiring your assurance"

Mel lit up surprised 

"Really? Yea. What do you need?"

He paused for what seemed like an intentional moment 

"I need a second opinion on this, would you mind?" He asked holding out a ladle of broth. 

Mel smiled disappointed and tasted it. 

 

"Hm yea, it's good. I bet Macy will really like it. She likes onions" she didn't go all the way as to watch his reaction to this but sat back down at the table to her phone. 

He simply replied in his normal tone "wonderful" 

 

All seemed to be going well. Harry definitely knew and he definitely wasn't going to give up easily. Mel, Maggie and even Macy began to expect not a hint of the spell debacle to be exposed until after Lucy left. 

 

They all sat down for dinner. 

 

And boy were they wrong. Harry and Macy made a point to sit at opposite ends of the table so that he was in between Mel and Lacey.

Halfway through the meal apparently Maggie just could not wait to mess with them. There was some sort sweetbreads on the table and she casually asked Harry if it was normal to put honey on it. He just stared deadpan at her then sighed 

"perhaps" 

Maggie smiled 

"Great, you're closest to the cabinet, Macy would you mind getting me some?" 

She narrowed her eyes at her sister then smiled saying of course.

she got up and went to the kitchen drawers and took out the bottle.  with her back turned from them she touched a finger to her lips remembering. 

 

When she came back and handed the bottle off she looked to Harry as if to ask what should they do. 

His eyes were softened on her as was his smile, as he had seen her with the honey out of the corner of his eye, and was very happy that she was fond of the memory too. 

It took her raising her eyebrows for him to snap back to the current situation. 

He looked to Maggie then her and slightly shook his head. 

Macy took the cue and sat down.

 

"So, Mel, you were right. Due to the placement of it my office has been just freezing this semester" 

 

Luckily Mel got the hint quick enough and soon Lucy was frozen with a spoon half way to her mouth. 

 

Harry folded his hands and Macy glared at Maggie

  

"Alright. I'll assume you know too" he asked of Mel

She obviously shrugged 

 

"I'll take that as a yes. Maggie," he faced her now 

"There are serious consequences to casting spells on others, especially your sister and whitelighter! And now you're bringing it up whilst your mortal friend sits among us??"

 

Maggie retired her smile just a bit. 

"Well. How do you feel about it Macy?' 

Macy scoffed 

 

"Uh you mean you experimenting on me for your childish games? It's bad enough you don't respect my boundaries by reading my mind but this?" 

 

Maggie was no longer cheery but disheartened and ashamed. 

"...I'm sorry" 

She never had been so embarrassed of her powers. 

 

Macy stared  at her hard then looked away. 

"We can talk about it later" she offered 

 

Mel pointed out

"I don't want to be a part of this argument either, but you did ask me to freeze our guest. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it now?" She looked to both of them. 

Macy wrapped her hands together then nodded towards him.

"Well, I'm sure what happened broke some sort of rule. Harry?"

He sighed 

"Yes. Yes it did. But for the time being my main concern is your friend getting the wrong impression. Although Macy is not a student, you and Mel are and were. There is only so many ways we can justify my being here."

 

The two younger sisters nodded. 

 

"Ok. I promise. I'll stop with the comments now, and I'll make sure Lucy doesn't get the wrong idea. But please, you have to tell us something!" Maggie asked 

 

Macy and Harry shared a look debating what to say. Their eyebrows were raised in hesitancy.

But Mel then asked 

"I mean, I'm assuming it was good?"

 

Macy's smile unfolded remembering, and Harry's eyes softened again to her. She looked to him again before turning to her sisters to admit

"Yea. Yea, it was good" 

Harry looked at her so happy, his closed grin took over his expression. 

 

Maggie clapped , squealing. 

"We're happy for you" Mel added 

 

Macy tried not to look at him again because she knew she would get wrapped up in the moment. 

"You should unfreeze her now"

 

Everyone looked to Lucy to see if she was phased, to which ofcourse she replied 

"Um, thank you Maggie's family. The food is delice"

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

And for the next days Macy did just that. 

She tried not to look at him, not to sit next to him. 

Because she knew if she did she would get wrapped up in the moment. Wrapped up in his smile and his eyes on her. In the warmth. 

And it would distract her, and maybe even cost them a mission. 

Especially now that she was having more vivid dreams of him. 

In those she would be wrapped up, literally in his arms. The other night it was just scenes of him and her, walking tiredly into the living room, him holding them both in a large blue blanket long enough to reach to the floor. 

 

So when they were in the attic looking up a spell for the latest demon, she didn't look at him. As if, if she did she would automatically end up there. 

She wanted it. But now was never the right time. 

 

 

So when the gang was out in the streets of Michigan in February, Mel and Maggie having run off to consult with Jada, probably on purpose. 

It was just her and Harry in a windy sidewalk surrounded by pine trees and repression. 

 

"You're shivering Macy" he told her, already taking off his coat. 

She knew she had to look at him to say 

"No, Harry. It's ok. I'm sure they'll come back with someone to chase"

He raised his eyebrows at her with the whitelighter side of him but lowered his eyes with the conflicted romantic side of him. 

 

"Macy I know this is difficult. But we do need you in fighting shape as best we can" 

She sighed. He knew to appeal to her logic  

 

She slowly took the jacket in her arms. A part of her wanted to scream 

"Why do men do this? It's so inefficient more body heat would be preserved for both of us by huddling together"

But that would require being close to him. 

 

She tried to move the air away from him with her powers but it was coming too fast. 

After a minute of her standing there staring at the same place on the ground he asked

 

"I know you're irritated. Is it something I can help with?" 

He genuinly asked, assuming it wouldn't be about him 

That made her huff cold air into the space between them. 

She laughed wryly and eventually just thought screw it all. Mel and Maggie clearly weren't coming back anytime soon and if her and Harry could never be together well at least they had now . She had a second chance at life she was going to use all of it.

 

"Yes Harry you could help with it. But I don't want you to help it if it means losing you." 

His face shifted to full caring Harry. 

"Macy?"

She groaned looking to the ground then at him, her voice less powerful. 

"That's why I've been avoiding you. I'm afraid if we get close again..like before. I feel like if I look at you and especially now if I hold, you. I'll.i'll.. get lost in it and never want to leave. And thats not safe. For any of us" 

She said the part partially thinking of her demon blood. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

He said very gently 

"I am your whitelighter. Sometimes you will have to hold on to me"

She looked away but he continued 

"But I don't want you to ever think, that getting close to  _you_ frightens any of us." 

 

She looked him in the eyes, a tear almost emerging from hers if it weren't for the cold. 

 

"It is my greatest honor to be your protector, but more importantly to be your friend. Whatever we feel for eachother, I promise you I will not let it cause you or your sisters any harm"

 

She swallowed, nodding. She had been so worried and scared. But somehow no matter how out of control things felt Harry always managed to make her feel stable. And the fact that he could just do that in a friend capacity was hopeful. 

 

The wind sped up, almost as if on queue hitting them will full force. 

A tear flew out of her and she nodded,suggested 

 

"Okay. It would really be beneficial for both of us if we huddled together. Please, take your coat"

He accepted it from her so they were only a few inches apart now. 

 

"Hold on to me" 

She heard him say as she covered her face on his shoulder and wrapped 1 of her arms around his torso. 

 

She closed her eyes and took it all in. It felt good and warm and then unnaturally warm...

 

She looked up to see they were back at the manor, huddled together in the living room. 

 

She looked to him

 

"Your sisters called me, the demon fled. I thought I'd take you home first. Be right back, alright?" 

He asked, wiping at her tear line with his mitten. 

 

She beamed 

"Just..hurry back?" She was surprised to allow herself to say 

 

He smiled "as fast as I can" 

 

He zapped out of the air and she sat down on the couch. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

A few months later:

Harry was wearing an uncharacteristically tight tee shirt that actually showed his fit body instead of hiding it. 

It was white with blue letters on it, about some program from the women's studies department. 

 

Macy was coming down the stairs as he ran up them. 

"Macy, darling! The most wonderful thing happened" 

She stopped on the stair to hold his arm and ask what he meant 

"Our protection spell worked! " 

Macy beamed as they hugged 

"That's such a relief" 

She leaned out then studied him carefully before suggesting 

"Do you want to go upstairs and celebrate?" 

He was surprised, then flustered, then aroused, then back to his professional self. 

He looked up at her 

"What did you have in mind?" 

She rested her hands on his shoulders, lightly feeling the cloth and his neck to ground her and remember this was real. 

"I think I'm ready to try some..minor things" 

He smiled and asked

"Are you sure?"

She smiled back 

"Positive" 

He grinned to her then their surroundings 

"If these stairs weren't so narrow I should like to carry you" 

She chose her words carefully, he was close to her but not close enough and she couldn't wait for him to be able to throw away his professional demeanor 

"Try it anyways Harry" 

Together within a few seconds, he rose to the stair she was on, releasing the little space in between them so it was just Harry, her and the wall. Then she was up floating in his arms, one under her back and legs. 

She laughed relieved it all worked and with joy as he sauntered up the rest of the stairs and into her room. 

When they got to her door she took his face in both her hands and kissed him. 

She felt and heard him smile, and almost purr into her. 

She shut the door behind them as he set her down in the middle of her room. 

She kept holding him and kissing his face. He held her waist and her face through her hair. 

She leaned out, hearing the smack of their lips parting, breathed and smiled. 

He smiled too and leant his face down to kiss her again but she placed her palm on his chest by his heart. He looked to her earnestly. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sex was amazinggggg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so ive only had sex with cis females so this is going to be inaccurate soz  
> Also this is just the most dorky sex scene  
> But i do believe Macy can be cocky/seductive fight me

 

Her eyes big but considerate that macy face

"I should let you know" 

"Mhm" he nodded listening and rubbing her lower back in his arms

"Ive been masturbating recently and sometimes my powers go a little..and thats your penis" she said looking down at his erection

He backed away immediately apologizing 

"Im terribly sorry Macy i really do want to hear you about your powers as your whitelighter and friend"

She smiled almost biting her lips

"Its ok..it was the thought of me masturbating wasnt it?"

He nodded

She took the step forward so they were touching again she placed an arm around his neck

"I lay over there, saying your name"

She could feel him restraining himself but his skin was against hers enevloping her as much as it could without leaving their clothes. She felt his heart beat race and could practically see him forcing his head back to not intrude

"Youve heard it havent you?" She asked the most wickedly seductive look on her face but inside she was beaming 

He murmured 'yes' his fingers running up and down her back and her hips

She leaned her lips to his ear and held onto him even more 

"Show me what you do when you hear it" she instructed

He moaned and almost growled if it werent so unlike him, picking her up in 1 swoop so she was stradling him "oh Macy"

She just as quickly magically moved the trunk away from the foot of her bed as he fell them onto the bed

She landed so softly but he was still meshed ontop of her and she didnt want him to leave

They kissed wildly running hands up and down eachothers hair, faces, arms, harrys back, both their hips

"Shall i take this off?" Harry asked sitting on his knees starting to take off his shirt

"Take it off!" She almost yelled, her magic sliding it off quicker than he could

She pulled him back in with an arm around his neck and waste and he gladly fell back into her feeling the skin of her stomach and hips with 1 hand holding her face with the other

He kissed her all around and she explored his chest /stomach with her hands at first tentativly gently as it was harry but then hungrily as it was also harry and she threw her own shirt off herself

She tried to yank the bra off as well but it wasnt that easy

"Uagh why did i wear a bra!!??" She let out

Which made him chuckle and then her chuckle 

"Allow me?" He asked circling around to get to the clasps in the back

She sat up happily pressed into him and he gently unclasped it and set it on the bed

She smiled at the gesture especially because she could feel his dick was getting ready, looked at him , kissed his hand and flew them both back down again against the bed quickly

"Right" he nodded

He kissed her collar bones and going down into her nipples

Her hands pressed into his lower back/butt holding onto him this was the fastest her clit ever sustained a throb

He kissed then licked at her nipples delicately then forcefully and her hips were full on girating against him. She threw her head back on the pillow and looked at the ceiling with the biggest smile on her face

He lowered his mouth down across her naval and to the pants line and looked to her

She nodded and said still from her position "let me help you with that"

as her magic unzipped his pants and slid them down his legs and she manually took off her pants as well

He beamed too

She sat up a bit as he slid his briefs off. They layed back down and all was left was her underwear already soaked

She held him close to her and he said as he angled himself down to start

"If youre ever uncomfortable tell me right away" he offered

She held his face in one hand her own dotted with sweat and nodded

They connected and she slowly moved her hips to the feeling. They both nearly bit their lips moving up and down faster and faster

"Harry" she breathed her eyes falling on him from their place in pre ecstasy

"Yes?" He asked

"Never stop" 

 

The lights flickered. The bed slowly shook. 

They moved beautifully and cradled eachothers bodies in the others arms and legs. 

He was getting close and could feel her clit bulging against the top of his shaft as he moved hitting it each time

The objects in the room soflty clattering against the floor or the walls

She moaned and cursed and deeply almost laughed

"Dont worry i will take care of you.. right away" he breathed swiping at her clit with his finger nail

In response she bucked up into him even further sparking his orgasm. He started to glow. White lights all around them.

The bed rose with her as if to get them even closer

 

She heard his voice in her head warning

"Macy whitelighters can still impregnate.."

She rolled her eyes back to him realizing 

"Oh yes ah just..careful" 

"Theres no time" he thought-said and snapped his fingers

He orbed literally out of her, it almost felt like nothing as his form evaporated but while it was spinning, it was spinning

"Fuck!" Macy yelled as it started her climax, the curtains flew open and the gold light from the afternoon splayed across her

Harry orbed back into the bed besides her already having had ejaculated who knows where, panting heavily and smiling as he turned to her with the sweetest face

He saw she was coming and she grabbed his arm for stability. It was strong. 

"Fuck ohhh har, you"

He nodded and was already inbetween her legs, holding her hips as his tongue finished her clit. 

It was new and she was her so his tongue took a moment to gently explore the skin and folds and that alone made her come with a loud almost song like wail

 Everything in the room flew. 

Her chair, knocked over, the books to the other side of the room, the curtains flipped around wildly and flat out freed themselves from the metal hooks to dive to the floor

He held her hand the whole time 

 

When it finished she tiredly looked up at him from his new position next to her again, 1 hand on hers the other on her stomach 

She smiled showing just her top row of teeth

She held his hand on her stomach and sighed

"Harry"

"Yes my darling?" 

"I love you" she said it simply her beautiful chocolate eyes dilated yet clear

His smile cornered his lips 

"I love you too Macy"

They hugged

 

They fell asleep like that and didnt get up until the next morning. 

The early light poured in from the now naked window. 

 

* * *

 

"That is the best sleep ive had in years" harry said when they both awoke

"Me too" 

She layed a hand against his chest and patted it 

"Hmm you feel like breakfast?"

He smiled sitting up

"Yes. Anything you want" he offered excitedly, 1 hand hooked gently around the space inbetween her rip cage and hips and the other resting in her hair

She looked up to him smiling then sat up to, looking at the mess of the bed they made

 

"Actually, i was thinking we could make it together..uh but ill give you time to orb and get some clothes" they chuckled

He got up and she sat at the edge of the bed. They held eachother faces and kissed again, slowly and sweetly. 

He orbed out as they parted

 

* * *

 

 

 

He was downstairs in the kitchen, with just underwear on. his powers were usually a bit off after amazing sex anways and especially when he was flustered. 

He was leaning against the cabinets smiling to himself adorably. 

 

Then Mel came in

"Harry..?"

"Mel!"he gasped quickly grabbing the quickest thing to hide his unmentionables which was an oven mitt

 

"Ill just..come back later" she said 

"No its alright" he said orbing then remerging a minute later with pajama pants and a tank top on

"There"

 

Mel turned back around

"Ok. Better. Now you wanna tell me why you were naked in our kitchen?" 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

"Well uh Melonie i am an adult whitelighter and i have my suitors" he started to ramble

She laughed

"Save it. Who was it? Anyone we know?"

"Oh im sure she'd like to remain anonymous"

"So its a she?"

"Well.."

"How do you know? Are you sure thats how they identify? You must know them really well."

"Well uh yes i see your point but shes never said anything counter and refers to herself as a woman-"

"Would you still love her if her identity changed?"

"Ofcourse" harry replied

"Awww you love Macy!!?" Mel cooed

 

He went pale 

She laughed "oh come on Harry we have ears, and eyes. Not just about yesterday. Which by the way i deserve compensation for I had to plug Maggies ears because her phone was dead when you two knocked out the power"

Harry processed all of this with a hilariously stunned look. 

 

Macy came down the stairs and through to the kitchen nonethewiser, with Maggie following behind

 

"Heeey you two love birds" Maggie chided when Macy and Harry were both there

"Uh..how did you?" Macy asked

 

Maggie sighed almost yelling

"Hello! You literally shook the house down. Reign it in next time, please" 

They were surprised at her anger

"Phew. Now that thats done with, im so happy for you twooo" she said hugging them

Macys thoughts were 'ohmygod i really did..if she only knew about the orbing, ha '

"Ew" Maggie remarked releasing her and looking to Harry judgingly who looked at Macy confused

Macy shrugged

Harrys thoughts were 'dear God Melonie saw me in my underwear'

Maggie looked to Mel

* * *

 

Mel and Maggie decided to go out to eat while Hacy stayed in to make lunch. 

They were adorable. 

 

"Honey?" Macy asked while cracking some eggs in a bowl

"Yes my little heaven shaker?" He replied referring to yesterday,smiling and wrapping an arm around her as she turned to him. 

She laughed, then beamed, then blushed looking down stirring the mixture slowly

"Uh i meant do we have honey but..i like that" she decided looking up at him

He beamed too kissing her cheek

 

Later they were standing side by side mixing or rolling something. 

Macy had to get something that was by him and when she reached over she ventured to kiss his cheek. It was the first time she did in the kitchen and since it was both such a common place for them

She kissed him then kinda side eyed him returning to her spot adorably 

He smiled holding his fingers up to where she did it and returned her side eye as well

 

When they were all done they wiped their hands and cleaned up. They layed it all out on the table.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and they stood there admiring their work

"Its beautiful" he said

"Yea, we really are" macy replied half joking and scrunching up her nose

He chuckled kissing her ear

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some laggie

"Omg your sister and the womens studies prof are boning??" Lucy asked

Maggie turned to her stopping their walk

 

"What?? How did you know?"

 

Lucy laughed 

"Trust me Maggie , i know a secret sexcapade when i see one"

she nodded to Macy and Harry as they passed across the lawn

 

Maggie sighed at the dorks and explained

"Well i mean its not a secret. Its not like shes a student shes almost 30 and hes thirty-....seven" she guessed

 

Lucy put her hands up 

"Ok turn down the grill. You know i dont care what they do...why are you so anxious?" She asked

 

Maggie smiled a bit thinking Lucy would be the best secret empath. 

 

"Uh its just weird" they started walking again, left foot over right in time and their jackets almost pressed into the other. Lucy was wearing that long pink pea coat and Maggie a black pea coat. 

 

"They clearly had sex..loudly" she winced 

"And even now theyre still so ..private. i just dont get it" she tried to distract Lucy

 

Lucy chose her words carefully and studied Maggie

"Well maybe theyre scared. That it would..change things"

 

Maggie looked to her at the sudden change in her voice. 

Lucys brown eyes darted away and to the sidewalk ahead, she flipped some hair out of her face. 

But still Lucy was..different. nervous. 

 

She knew it was a violation but she was worried for her so she patted lucys shoulder

"Hey are you okay?"

She heard Lucys thoughts -okay nice going luce! ew is that sweat?-

As lucy took her arm away to rub her neck

 

"Yea, im just going through caffeine withdrawal, lets go!"

 

Maggie didnt know she of all people had the power of making Lucy question herself and be..nervous to say the least. Wow. 

 

 


End file.
